1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death
Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death Season 1 Episode 2 Originally aired on September 18, 2011. Note: 'This episode did not feature the death of a female. Master E-Raced Way to Die #'744 On April 11, 1945, In Nuremberg, Germany. A Nazi military officer is shot in the head during World War II and left for dead, but survives with the bullet becoming lodged near a major artery in his brain. 46 years later, In Manhattan, NY. he bumps his head against his refrigerator, jarring the bullet enough to sever the artery and cause a fatal hemorrhage. Alt names - Dishonorable Discharge Muffed Dive Way to Die #'329' On May 19, 2007, In Phoenix, AZ. A former Olympic diver, kicked off the national team for abusing drugs, now works as a manager at a municipal pool, where he's more interested in impressing MILFs, single cougars, and middle-aged divorcees than actually doing work. While out on a date with one of his targets, he dives into the pool but hits his head on a floating chlorine dispenser, causing death from head trauma and drowning. Alt names - High Die Dog Dead Afternoon Way to Die #'174' On November 11, 2004, In Albuquerque, NM. A dog thief uses a tranquilizer dart on a pit bull. When a security guard shows up, the thief waits for him to leave, but the guard falls asleep. When the guard awakes, the thief tranquilizes him, and the guard falls in front of the gate. Simultaneously, the pitbull awakens and attacks the now trapped thief, crushing his trachea. Alt names - Three Dog Night Bibli-killed Way to Die #'124' On August 2, 2009, In Houston, TX. Two con artists posing as preachers go around the country handing out Bibles and having sex with their female customers. One day, they end up at a farm, where they attempt to have sex with the farmer's granddaughter. Hearing the commotion, the farmer's wife chases the men with a shotgun. They hide in a grain silo. However, when one of the men uses a lighter to see where they are, he ends up killing himself and his partner by causing a dust explosion. Alt names - E-I-E-I-Oww! Trucked Up Way to Die #'416' On August 20, 1993, In Anaheim, CA. A teenager shows off his car to his girlfriend, but his obnoxious cousin also shows off his new pickup truck. While showing off eight ball on his gear shift, he left the car in gear. When he activated the remote starter, the truck lurched forward, popped out of gear, knocked him on the ground and then crushed his skull with the tires. Him-Paled Way to Die #'237' On June 12, 2005, In Chicago, IL. A pervert uses his camera phone to get upskirt photos of women. While standing behind a woman (who is wearing a skirt with no underwear) at a streetside coffee vendor, the woman freaks out and the construction worker standing next to her goes to beat up the pervert. Meanwhile, another construction worker 8 stories up trips over a sandbag and lets go of a piece of rebar with falls from the sky and impales the pervert from his shoulder through his side, impaling his heart. Alt names - Rubbed Out Handi-Crapped Way to Die #'212' On July 16, 2008, In Daytona, FL. A rude surfer often parks his convertible in handicapped parking spaces. When confronted by a Vietnam War veteran who lost his leg, the surfer refuses to confront him, opting instead to drive away. The surfboard pivots sideways due to quick acceleration of his car, hits a street sign and severs the surfer's head from his spinal cord, killing him instantly. Alt names - Surfin' Turd Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.